Now or Maybe Never
by ThefanaticofTHIS
Summary: Scott had no clue, did he?
1. Okay, now lets go

_**McLahey. **_

* * *

Isaac and Scott were in Chris's car on their way to the warehouse with Jackson's body. Isaac couldn't help but feel scared. Everybody was always saying that Gerard _always _had a plan. Things could go very bad tonight.

"Hey, you okay?" Scott said interrupting his thoughts.

"Yea" He cleared his throat 'cause somehow that 'yea' didn't come out as loud as he thought it would.  
"Yea" Isaac said a little louder.

"Are you sure, 'cause…" Scott said looking at Isaac's hands.

Isaac always did this thing with his hands every time he was nervous. He would lace his fingers together and move his thumbs in circles really fast. He had no idea why he did it, or when it started happening. He didn't even realize he was doing it half of the times.

"I guess, I'm just… I don't know, worried." Isaac told Scott.

"Don't worry man" Scott told him with a smile.

He couldn't help but actually feel safer. That's the magic that Scott had, he always managed to make him feel better about things.

Sometimes Isaac found himself staring at Scott. His eyes, his smile, and his favorite, Scott's confused puppy look. He always chuckled when he saw it. It was like funny and adorable. Scott could be very oblivious at times, and he found it…cute?

"Alright, we're here, you get the body out, I'll go see if Gerard or Allison are around." Chris said and left.

Scott sighed and gave Isaac an assuring face. Isaac nodded and he grabbed Jackson's ankles while Scott had the upper body.

They put him inside the place finding Derek and Peter there.

"Go see if the others are around" Derek said firmly

They both nodded and proceeded. Scott called Stiles and Isaac looked around for any sign of Erica or Boyd. He ran to the right trying to find a scent or something that could help him find them. He didn't know if they had joined a new pack yet, but hopefully they would help out anyway.

"Dude, where are you?" Scott said

"I'm just home, I was with Lydia but she just left, and oh my god man, wha-"

"Really? Cool, UH wait, Listen, I need you right now, I don't know how its gonna go tonight but can you try..."

And that's all Isaac could hear. He was out of his hearing range. He thought that maybe Erica and Boyd just ran away together so he shrugged them off and returned to where Scott was.

"…just please be careful though" Scott said and hung up.

"I couldn't find them" Isaac said

"Alright, let's just go in then" Scott said.

This was it. This could be it for_ him_. He was a werewolf but he didn't feel strong. He was new to this. Derek tried to train him but he couldn't grasp everything in so little time. He knew he wasn't ready, but he had to do this. For his Alpha and for Scott.

Mostly for Scott though. It would just kill him if he let Scott down. He didn't know what he was doing but the next second he found himself saying "Wait"

Scott turned around. Isaac walked rapidly towards Scott and grabbed his face from his jaw and put their lips together. He pushed Scott's face in more, just wanting more but he pulled away and he backed up, looked at Scott one last time and went towards the entrance of the warehouse.

He didn't know if Scott was walking behind him, in the same spot he had left him, or if he had simply left. Then he heard his name.

He didn't want to turn around. He just froze. He was thinking at how stupid he was. Why on earth did he just do that? He gave himself a note, to dig a hole and live in it for the rest of his life if he survived tonight.

He wasn't sure what Scott was gonna do. Was he gonna punch him?

Then he felt a hand on his wrist which made him turn around. Scott had the confused-puppy look on his face, and Isaac just couldn't. He found himself melting into Scott's big brown eyes. Scott had, had no clue did he? Isaac was always afraid that Scott secretly knew about all the glances and stares he had made the past months. But clearly he hadn't.

Then Scott grabbed Isaac's other wrist and pulled him in until their lips met. Anything Isaac was thinking was gone. His mind just went blank.

Scott let go of his wrists and put his arms around Isaac's waist to pull him in more and close any gap they had between them. Isaac's arms were still down. He couldn't move.

Scott licked Isaac's lips asking for an entrance and Isaac opened them slightly and just like that Scott invaded his mouth. They were making out for only a few seconds when Scott brought his hands to Isaac's jaw, let go, and pecked him one last time and said

"Okay, _now_ let's go"

* * *

**Please review if you liked it. 3 **


	2. Alone & Helpless

**So this takes place after the whole mumbo jumbo with Gerard and Jackson. **

* * *

"Uh Scott, Can we talk?" Isaac asked Scott

Scott looked at Isaac with no real intention in answering him. He was relieved when he heard his name coming from another voice. He didn't think he could face Isaac right now, or ever.

"Scott, Can we talk?" Allison asked. She looked a little worn out and tired.

"Yes…we could" Scott answered back. He proceeded to walk out with her without looking back. Not even a small glance.

Isaac didn't know how to feel. He felt a bit betrayed and angry. He thought for sure that he had shared a special moment with Scott.

Then again, how could he think that Scott would ever _choose_ him over Allison?

God, he hated Allison. _So much._

She tried to kill him for fucks sakes!

I mean, yea he was a werewolf, so they both knew he would heal, but it's the thought that counts, right?

He really thought Scott cared about him. He was one of the nicest people he's ever met. But he turned out to be just like everyone else.

When was he gonna get it through his head?

No one cares.

Hell, not even his own father cared about him. How sad was that?

Isaac's veins were boiling with anger and sadness.

His eyes began to get watery.

Derek called his name, told him it was time to go. He quickly wiped his eyes, not allowing a single tear to roll down. He turned around and nodded. He shook his thoughts away and followed Derek & Peter out.

He inhaled and exhaled deeply.

He was looking down and couldn't help but crack a tiny smile. It was a sad smile though. He was sort of laughing at himself. He was being so pathetic. Just. Simply. Pathetic. Man, he could already see his dad laughing in face.

They reached the Hale House. They saw the sign on the door and Derek told him what it meant.

They had just saved Jackson and kind of destroyed Gerard and now this? He really hoped that this Alpha Pack just wanted to meet and party together because he really didn't know how much more he could take. Though he knew that was very unrealistic.

"There's still no sign of Erica and Boyd." Isaac told Derek.

"I know, hopefully they come to their senses and return" Derek said.

"What if this Alpha Pack took them?" Isaac asked

"Just try and get some rest, they already left an imprint, I wouldn't be surprised if they show up any time soon" Derek said and headed inside.

Peter did as well.

Isaac stood outside a while longer.

He was actually supposed to be staying with his Aunt at his house. She had moved in after his father's death. But she wasn't there because she cared about him. She just didn't have any other place to go. He was her last resort really.

He went inside the house. Feeling alone and helpless.

* * *

**Please Review. It would mean a lot and it would encourage me to keep writing!**


	3. Don't Be Such a Girl

**I just want to let everyone know that I got a few surprises coming up. & a reminder that this is a Angst/Romance story.**

**Also, know that this IS a McLahey/Scisaac slash. ****_No Matter What._**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed the past chapters, I Love you guys ****_3 _**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

They were on the edge of Allison's bed facing each other in Allison's room.

"I'm breaking up with you Scott" she said.

Scott looked at her, she looked so tired. But not tired as in she was sleep deprived, but tired of the whole werewolf slash werewolf hunting ordeal. She was strong and a fighter, but she was almost at her breaking point.

"It's okay" he told her. He smiled at her and looked into her eyes. He still cared about her. He wasn't sure if he still loved her though. Something had happened not only a few hours ago. He had experienced a whole new feeling with Isaac. He was confused big time about it though; he had never felt anything like that with a guy before. He wasn't even sure what _exactly_ he had felt.

"How is it okay?" she said trying to hold back the sadness and guilt she was feeling because she was doing this to Scott.

He put both his hands on her head and said "Don't worry, it's gonna be okay."

She smiled into his hands and then looked at him.

"I can wait" he said, but he could feel his mind telling him to say _"I have Isaac"_

He couldn't help but feel guilty in a way. Here he was telling the girl he once loved so much, that it's okay that they can't be together right now and he didn't feel bad about it because Isaac was on his mind.

"Okay, Okay" she said sniffling a bit.

"You should go now" Scott heard Chris say from Allison's door.

Allison got up abruptly along with Scott. He looked back at Chris and then turned back around. He walked up to Allison put his hand on her cheek and just looked at her one last time. With that he smiled and dashed out the window.

"He does know that there's a door downstairs, right?" Chris said.

"Werewolves." Was all Allison said

"Wait, let me get this straight, she broke up with you?" Stiles asked Scott in disbelief

Scott nodded and added "Yea man, that's why she wanted to talk to me."

"But, I don't get it, you guys are like the Romeo & Juliet of our time, well without the whole suicide thing, that would just-"

"Stiles." Scott said with the attempt to shut up his best friend

"Well, there are other fish in the sea, right?" Stiles said

"Seriously man? That's what you're gonna tell me?" Scott said jokingly

"Come on man, at least I'm trying" Stiles said "But you don't look too sad about it, like shouldn't you be curled up into a ball crying in some corner?"

"Wait, are you guys doing this whole thing secretly again? 'Cause dude, I gotta tell you, it doesn't work, everyone knew before, _Everyone_." Stiles added.

"I just I don't know, I mean, I know I should be, but something happened" Scott said looking up ,he had _that_ serious face. He wanted to let Stiles know that something was important, and that he didn't want any jokes made about it.

"Alright, whats up?" Stiles asked him

Scott told him everything that happened between him and Isaac. It felt good to finally let it out.

"So, does this mean…" Stiles didn't want to finish that sentence. He didn't know why. It was all kind of weird to him. But he wanted to be there for his best friend.

"Maybe" Scott said

"Well then maybe, you're Bi, right?" Stiles asked him

"I don't know" Scott simply said

"Dude, its okay. You can like girls and guys it's totally fine. No worries, kay?" Stiles told him patting him on the back.

"I feel like it's just Isaac though, I mean, I have never looked at a guy in that way, ever, it's always just been girls" Scott said.

"When he kissed me, it was a surprise, but it felt like it should always happen. I was at peace and I felt stronger somehow, then he let go and the feeling was gone. I was confused and I didn't know what was going on anymore. All I knew was that I wanted to feel _that feeling_ again. So I kissed him" Scott said with a sigh.

"So tell him" Stiles said like it was so obvious.

"I can't" Scott answered "I don't know why, but I just can't" he added

"Dude, stop being such a girl, he obviously feels the same way, I mean he did_ kiss you_ first."

"Yea, You're right." Scott said smiling and remembering the kiss for the hundredth time.

"Awesome, so now, can we talk about me, 'cause dude, I gotta a few problems too" Stiles said

"Oh really? Scott said sarcastically and laughing

"Yea, I think Derek's hot and I just wanna jump him" Stiles said jokingly but deep down he knew that it was the truth.

"You never cease to amaze me" Scott said hitting Stiles on the shoulder playfully.

* * *

**Please Review with your thoughts and suggestions !**

**I'll try to post soon.**


	4. Out in the Open

**Here's Chapter 4! **

**Enjoy my lovelies.**

* * *

It was the next day and Scott was determined to talk with Isaac at school. He woke up and did his normal morning routine and got ready. He heard a beep outside his house which meant that Stiles was here. He looked at the time and realized they were late. He didn't really care though, because it was a usual thing now. He grabbed his book bag and ran downstairs to the kitchen and took a cookie from the jar. After all, there was no time for a balanced breakfast.

He was actually hoping to catch Isaac somewhere in the hallway before first period, but he was just gonna have to wait for another time now.

"Hey man, you're late." Scott said as he entered Stiles' blue jeep.

"Shut up, it's not like you were even ready." Stiles said taking his car out of park and putting it on drive .

"How do you know?" Scott asked grinning

"Seriously dude, you're never on time, I mean, you're the one who made me like this, all late and stuff, I used to be very punctual." Stiles said.

"And besides, you're lucky I even give you rides." Stiles added.

"Okay okay, you're right" Scott said laughing at his best friend.

"Whoa, Dude, Is that a hickey?" Scott asked pulling Stiles' collar slightly down revealing a big love bite.

"What? No, of course it's not." Stiles said pulling his collar back up and trying to look anywhere but Scott.

"Come on, who is she?" Scott asked hitting Stiles.

Stiles didn't answer. He was so happy that they arrived at school so he wouldn't have to.

"Let's just go" Stiles said.

"Hey, this isn't over, we'll talk later" Scott said getting out and heading to his first period class.

* * *

He had English first. He was so glad when it was over. He ran out and headed towards Isaac's locker to see if he was there.

He was and so he hurried to him.

"Hey Isaac" Scott said smiling.

Isaac closed his locker and looked at Scott. He was surprised that Scott came to talk to him.

"Can we talk?" Scott asked him.

Isaac scoffed and looked at him.

"No." He said coldly and left.

Scott was confused. Didn't Isaac like him? Well he wasn't just gonna let him leave. He was determined. Maybe he was just going through something.

He ran after Isaac and grabbed his wrist and turned him around so he could face him.

"Are you okay?" Scott asked him with a concerned face.

"I can take a hint, I got the message, you don't have to break it down for me" Isaac said trying to leave. Only Scott didn't let him.

"You've got it wrong, I'm not with her, can we just talk real quick please?" Scott asked giving him his puppy-dog face.

Isaac refused to fall for it though.

"Look, I wanted to talk to you that night but you just left me there, with not even a look that would let me know that everything was gonna turn out okay." Isaac hadn't realized he was raising his voice until Scott backed his face up.

"Shh shh, hold on" Scott said. He looked around the hallway, everyone was mostly gone. He looked into the classroom next to them to see if it was empty. He went in and dragged Isaac with him.

Isaac was hesitant and didn't want to go in with him, but he just wanted to get this over with. He took his hand away and looked at Scott.

"You left with her, remember? You made me believe you didn't want anything to do with me. What else am I suppose to think?" Isaac finished, his voice cracked a bit. He was starting to feel that pain in his chest again. He had thought he had gotten over this already, but clearly he hadn't.

"Yea, but I'm not with her anymore" Scott said. He felt sad that he made Isaac feel that way and so he leaned in for a kiss trying to make it better.

Only, Isaac leaned away and didn't allow him to.

"What are you doing?" Isaac asked. He was now mad that Scott thought he could fix everything with puppy faces and kisses.

"Isaac, I like you, and I want to try this, I choose you." Scott said feeling very ballsy. He had finally gotten it out into the open.

"She broke up with you right?" Isaac asked.

"Well yea but-"

"Tell me, what would've happened if she hadn't? Would you still be here?" Isaac asked wanting to know the truth. He was happy that Scott felt the same way and he wanted to be with him, but he had to know that it was for _him_, and not because he didn't have Allison anymore. He didn't want it to be a 'so why not?' kind of thing.

Scott didn't know what to say so he stayed silent trying to search for the right answer.

Isaac sighed and looked away. He cleared his throat and said "that's what I thought"

"You chose me second Scott, and I don't want to be your second choice." He added.

"But-"

"No, just stop okay? You've made me late for my next class" and with that Isaac left leaving Scott in the room alone.

He swallowed hard, trying to get rid of the lump in his throat. He hated Scott for making him feel like this. Why did he have to come and talk to him?

It had put him right where he was the first night Scott turned him down. Heartbroken. He needed time to get himself together so he headed to the bathroom in the locker room. He was already late to his class so what's a little later?

Scott hadn't thought of it in that way. He asked himself the question again and tried to answer. Would he have broke it off with Allison if she hadn't herself?...for Isaac?

He had thought he had gotten everything together. He really did.

All he knew was that, he liked Isaac now, and he loved the way he felt when they kissed and he wanted to feel the same way again. He wanted him, so he wasn't going to stop like Isaac wanted him to. He was going to win him over. He opened the door and went to his class.

* * *

**Review with your comments!**

**Also, I might be a little late with my next update if I decide to update. I've been a bit busy lately, and I don't know if I should continue. :|**


	5. A Distraction

**Hey guys! I know I've been gone for quite a while. But I've decided to start writing again. Since I've been gone it was kind of hard to pick up where I left off but I am trying my hardest to keep the flow~**

**So please bare with me.**

**Well, we'll see how this goes. **

* * *

Isaac didn't know how long he had been in the locker room, he looked at the time and realized that he had missed a whole class. He didn't care though. He just wanted to get out of school and go home. If that's what you want to call it. He got up with his book bag hung on one shoulder, he was about to go out the door when he heard someone.

He didn't really know what to do, he just stood there. His feet had just planted themselves on the floor. He rubbed his face as if trying to take off the sadness he might have been showing.

Then, in came a teammate from the lacrosse team. He was kind of tall and tan. His dark hair was short and his eyes were rather big. He noticed the guy. He had him in a few classes.

_Danny._

"uh Hey, um you wouldn't happen to see any gloves around here?" he said with such a friendly voice.

"Um" was all Isaac could get out. It's like his mouth had closed up. He cleared his throat and said "Sorry, no"

"Hey, you okay?" Danny asked actually sounding concerned. There was something about Danny that made him just want to spill out his guts to him. Tell him about how shitty his life was. Yet, he didn't. He just sat down on the bench, leaned over and put his face in his hands.

"Girl problems?" Danny asked almost smirking

Isaac snorted. He wished it _was_ just girl problems. But it wasn't, it was Scott problems. Plain old Scott had him feeling like shit. It really wasn't fair.

Isaac didn't want to leave Danny hanging so he replied with a simple "He's in love with someone else and he doesn't realize it"

Danny's face expression changed. Wow, just wow. "I know how you feel" he said trying his best to comfort Isaac.

"Do you wanna get coffee, maybe after school or something" Danny asked

Isaac looked at him, almost confused. He just kept staring, he had no words and he didn't know why.

"I can take your mind off him" Danny persuaded. He had even sounded like one of those guys from the ads on tv.& It made Isaac smile.

Isaac felt that he needed this, _a distraction_. He didn't just want to sit around and mope for Scott. So he thought he should agree.

A simple "Yea okay" was said

Danny and Isaac exchanged numbers. Danny smiled and then asked

"Why was I here again?"

Isaac chuckled.

* * *

**I know this Chapter is very short, but I just wanted to get something out there to let you guys know that IM BACK!**

**I promise to try and update soon with a longer chapter.**

**Also, tell me what you think.**

**Please & Always Review~**


	6. Not That Easily

**Here's Chapter 6. Enjoy my pretties. That doesn't sound creepy right? LOL**

_**Not that Easily**_

* * *

Danny had driven him to another town to this small country café. The place was beautiful. It was like one of those hangout places that no one really knew about. But enough people did that it kept it running.

Isaac ordered an iced coffee, while Danny ordered this really expensive smoothie. They sat down at a small table that had an awesome painting on it. It was amateur painting but it looked really cool. Isaac noticed that all the tables had a specific drawing or painting. On top of them all were glass covers so they were protected. And the sofa cushions were so soft. Isaac just wanted to melt. Danny and Isaac were talking about everything, it wasn't awkward at all. They talked about school, and the future and favorite animals. They were laughing so much and there were times where silence kicked in right after a long laugh. But it was okay. The best part was Isaac hadn't given Scott a single thought. Well at least not until Danny brought it up.

"So, who was it?" he asked.

Isaac knew what he was talking about. Isaac wanted to let it all out. He wanted to tell Danny how Scott played with him and how much it pained him that they weren't together. But Isaac didn't know where Scott stood with his whole sexuality thing. He didn't want to start anything for Scott. See, Isaac hated Scott, but he cared for him. He wasn't sure how that made sense, but it did.

Danny saw how Isaac's face expression changed and he instantly felt bad. Then, Danny got an idea. He remembered his first heartbreak, and how Jackson had helped him through it. He remembered Jackson took him to this bar type thing. It probably wasn't the best way to handle things, but surprisingly it helped, and Danny wanted to help Isaac.

"Isaac, do you trust me?" Danny asked

"Dude this sucks" Scott whined

Stiles looked at his friend and it made him sad to see him this way. They were in Scotts room, Stiles was sitting on the rolling chair while Scott lay on his bed looking up at the ceiling.

"Have you tried talking to him?" Stiles asked

"Yes, but he won't _listen_" Scott said sitting up from his bed. He leaned over and put his head in his hands.

"He hates me" Scott mumbled.

"Hey, maybe you can call him. You know, it's been hours since you last saw him, maybe he cooled down and he's in a better mood. I don't know man, it doesn't hurt to try right?" Stiles babbled on.

"Believe me, I want to try, but I'm scared I'll make things worse. Okay."

"Look where the last one got me." Scott yelled. Stiles didn't say anything.

"I'm sorry dude" Scott said "I know I shouldn't be taking it out on you, I'm just mad." He continued.

"Hey, why don't we play some video games to get your mind off things and later we'll call him and try to work things out" Stiles said handing Scott the control and turning on the Xbox.

"How are we gonna get in?" Isaac asked. He and Danny were sitting in the car in the parking lot of a bar.

"I have these" Danny said smirking holding out these fake IDs.

"This one's Jackson's, but you can pass for him. Its dark out, I don't think they'll notice too much. I also know the bouncer at the door so chill"

With that they headed out towards the entrance.  
They had no trouble going in, well the bouncer looked at Isaac funny, realizing it wasn't him in the picture but then Danny smiled at the man and they were allowed inside. Isaac wondered how Danny knew him.

The place was dark and there were laser lights everywhere. It was also hot and Isaac just stood there not really knowing what to do. Danny pushed him by the shoulders from behind and led him to the drinking bar.

It was so loud; Isaac didn't even hear what Danny told the bartender, he figured he was just ordering drinks because the man was pouring shots.

"Here" Danny told Isaac. Isaac didn't know if he should drink. He hadn't touched alcohol since his dad caught him taking a sip when he was 13. He will never forget what happened that night. It was awful.

He then remembered his father was gone and took the drink and swallowed the whole thing. It burned his throat and made his stomach feel warm. He grabbed the second one and gulped it.

"Hey, that one was _mine_" Danny said chuckling

Isaac gave Danny the best puppy face, "Sorry, but I think I needed it more" he said

"Let's go dance" he added

The song Hit And Run by Breathe Carolina was playing. Isaac was having a good time. He didn't even think he could dance, but considering that a lot of guys were coming up behind him he gave himself props.

Isaac felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He took it out and wasn't able to see who it was cause soon Danny snatched it from his hands.

"Hello? Yea, Isaac's having a good time right now, please, don't call again"

"Who was it" Isaac yelled so Danny could hear.

"It doesn't matter" Danny said and brought Isaac closer. The song whistle by Flo Rida was playing and Danny loved this song.

The night went on and Isaac kept drinking. Soon everything was a blur but he kept dancing.

"Well, what happened?" Stiles said curiously

"I don't know, I think…" Scott trailed off making a confused face.

Stiles made a face, like telling Scott to go on or to spit it out.

"Danny" Scott said "A party, I think" he added

Stiles phone beeped. He looked at the text and smiled and told Scott that he had to go.

Scott said okay and waved him off. He was thinking too much about Isaac that he didn't even bother to ask Stiles where he was going.

'Why is Isaac with Danny?' Scott thought and got a sense of anger. Or was it jealousy?

He heard Stiles' jeep drive off.

He grabbed his jacket and ran out the house. Scott was not done. Isaac can't get rid of him that easily.

* * *

**Well, how was it?**

**Please & Always Review~**


End file.
